


Evillustrator Entangles

by RockSunner



Series: Smart Adversaries AU [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Chat Noir Reveal, Damsels in Distress, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Parental misunderstanding, Peril, Romance, death trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: What if the Evillustrator was more thorough with the death trap he made for Marinette and Chat Noir?





	1. In a Bind

The Evillustrator was drawing, decorating a boat he had stolen with lights, plants, and a miniature Eiffel Tower for his private birthday party with his crush, Marinette.

Hawk Moth sent him a telepathic message through their mind link, "That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy."

"But I just want Marinette to love me," said Evillustrator.

"And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else."

The glove around Evillustrator's left hand suddenly contracted. His fingers twitched with pain.

"Okay, I will, I will!" said Evillustrator, and the pressure subsided.

"Happy Birthday!" said a voice.

Evillustrator turned and saw Marinette had boarded the docked boat. "Marinette!"

He drew a giant pushing hand and got the boat launched. Evillustrator was feeling wonderful as he strolled around with Marinette, showing off his decorations. Hawk Moth and his threats slipped out of his mind.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," said Evillustrator.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," said Marinette.

"You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started," said Evillustrator, leaping up to a higher point on the boat where he could get a better view.

He intended to add more decorations. Then dark clouds covered the moon and his drawing tablet stopped working.

"Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!" said Evillustrator.

"Huh?" said Marinette.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark."

Evillustrator put his tablet next to one of the party lanterns. He drew a glowing moon that hovered over the top of his Eiffel Tower.

"Voila!"

* * *

A while later, things were going very well, or so Evillustrator thought.

Marinette sat beside him while he drew floating musical notes, creating some nice romantic music. She scooted close to him.

"You're so talented!" said Marinette. "I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people."

"Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine."

"I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course," said Marinette.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist," said Evillustrator.

"Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" said Marinette.

"That would be amazing," said Evillustrator.

He let Marinette take hold of the pencil. Evillustrator still had a light grip, since he was expecting to use his magic to make her drawing real. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Chat Noir was sneaking up on them!

"Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!"

Marinette pulled the pencil away and jumped up. "No, I'm keeping it! Chat Noir! Now!"

Chat Noir extended his staff in front of Evillustrator, holding him back from Marinette.

"Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!" said Evillustrator in a voice filled with rage.

"Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?" said Marinette.

Marinette held the pencil loosely in her right hand while she gestured her disgust at being compared to Chloé.

Evillustrator saw his chance. He kicked the staff in front of him and it knocked the pencil out of Marinette's hand and into the air. He leaped up and caught it, landing on his artificial !

Chat Noir leaped after him, but Evillustrator was ready. He drew a large transparent cube that fell down onto the leaping hero. He aimed the cube to land on the deck, trapping both Chat Noir and Marinette.

Marinette exclaimed in frustration. "Dahh!"

Evillustrator leaped and landed on top of the cube. Marinette was standing, looking up at him. Chat Noir was down in a sitting position, supporting himself with his arms behind his back. Chat turned and started pushing at the wall with his feet.

Evillustrator felt like making a hole in the boat and leaving them to drown. Then he would go back after Chloé, since Marinette had broken her promise. But wait... were they really trapped well enough? He knew Chat Noir could destroy anything with his Cataclysm. He could destroy either the cube or the deck beneath them.

Still standing on the cube and looking down at them, Evillustrator began to add restraints. He draw handcuffs around the wrists of Chat Noir, keeping his hands behind his back. He put another pair of cuffs around the feet that were together pushing at the wall.

"Cata-" Chat started to say, but he was stopped when the Evillustrator drew a ball gag strapped into his mouth.

Marinette bent over Chat to pull out the gag. "What are you doing? Stop this!"

Evillustrator gave Marinette a gag also. He drew latex mitts that covered Marinette's hands, preventing her from using her fingers to release Chat's gag or her own. Using his control over the mitts, he forced her arms behind her back. Then he extended the drawing to encase her arms in single binder. He continued to draw the latex suit until it encased her completely below the neck, with her legs also bound together.

It was a little harder to subdue Chat Noir as he struggled to pull the suit off of Marinette with his cuffed hands, but Evillustrator managed it. Soon Chat was bound the same way.

"This will teach you not to toy with my feelings, Marinette!" Evillustrator said. "If you like Chat Noir better, you can die with him!"

Both were now lying on the deck next to each other. "They make a cute couple," Evillustrator thought.

One more touch. He created fourteen steel rings with several projecting loops built into them, seven for each. They were placed at the neck, upper arm level, lower arm level, waist, upper legs, lower legs, and ankles. Through the loops he drew a long, heavy chain with links that locked unto the loops, chaining the two tightly together. He wound the chain around them five times, and when he finished up at their feet he added a heavy iron ball to the end.

"This is my masterpiece. You two are going to drown together," said Evillustrator. "I'm enjoying this so much I'm going to go and get Chloé and bind her up with you. Then I'll make a hole in the boat and watch you all drown."

A butterfly-shaped line of light appeared around his eyes. "Yes, Hawk Moth. I'll get Chat Noir's ring while I have him helpless."

With a sigh, Evillustrator erased enough of the chain and the hand mitt to get access to Chat's right hand. He drew a pair of pliers and made them move to pull off Chat's ring. He erased a small hole in the cube and brought the ring out with the pliers. Then he restored the mitt, re-linked the chain, and re-sealed the hole in the cube.

Marinette was eye to eye with Chat Noir when he detransformed. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. Evillustrator wasn't looking because he didn't particularly care.

"Bye for now. Ladybug may come and try to save you, but I doubt she can get you out of all that before I come back and catch her, too."

* * *

Evillustrator was gone. The purse with Tikki in it had dropped to the deck outside the box. Tikki emerged and phased through the box. She knew Adrien could see her, but this was an emergency. She flew to Marinette's mouth and with a few tugs pulled out Marinette's gag. Then she did the same for Adrien.

"Adrien! I've w-wanted to get closer to you, but not like this!"

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I shouldn't have involved you in this."

"It's my job to stop villains," said Marinette. "But I did wrong this time. I lied and led him on, and now we're both going to pay for it."

"Is that red thing a kwami? Does that mean... you're Ladybug?" asked Adrien.

"Yes," said Marinette. "And you're Chat Noir."

"Don't call me a red thing. My name is Tikki!" said the kwami.

"How are we going to get out of this?" asked Marinette. "We're totally stuck!"

Tikki said, "All your civilian clothing disappears into another dimension when you transform. Bizarre as these things around you are, they still count as clothing."

"Nathaniel must spend a lot of time on hentai sites to have thought of all this," said Adrien.

"What do you know about those sites?" asked Marinette.

"Umm... never mind."

"I'm going to try to transform out of this," said Marinette. "Tikki, spots on!"

She couldn't dance as she sometimes did, but the transformation worked. Her bondage suit was replaced by her usual spotted costume. Adrien was also free, since his outfit was connected to hers – he was left with his normal clothes.

Ladybug spun her yo-yo until she built up enough momentum to knock the cube off.

"You can go home now, Adrien. I'll go after Evillustrator at Chloé's hotel. I'll stop him and get your ring back, too."

"We need to get together and talk soon, Marinette," said Adrien. "Now that each of us knows who the other is, we should spend more time getting to know each other."

Ladybug blushed and nodded. "I'd like that, a lot."

Then she fired off her yo-yo and swung away.

* * *

Ladybug caught Evillustrator by surprise in Chloé's bedroom, creatively binding her before taking her back to the boat.

She had invoked a "Lucky Charm" before coming in, and gotten a bouncy ball. With it, she was able to break all the lights. After a quick struggle she got his pencil and broke it.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly... Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ring that had been in Evillustrator's pocket had dropped to the floor beside Nathaniel. Ladybug picked it up.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Nathaniel.

"Ooh, Ladybug! You saved me!" said the unbound Chloé. "I knew you really liked me. May I have another selfie with you?"

"No time, have to bug out," said Ladybug. Her earring was starting to beep.

* * *

Fortunately the hotel was not far from her home. Ladybug got in through the skylight and landed on her bed. She timed out and detransformed as she lay on her back.

"What's this? I can't move!"

Tikki flew up. "The suit was in another dimension when the Miraculous Ladybug charm was done. The magic ladybugs don't go there."

Marinette strained to lift up her neck and look at herself. Not only was she bound in her own latex suit, but also the empty one that had been on Chat Noir was now chained on top of her. The weight made breathing difficult and she was getting sweaty. The iron ball was beside her feet on the bed. She didn't dare to struggle for fear of knocking it off and getting pulled down to the level below.

"Tikki, what am I going to do?"

"I can't untie you. You're going to have to call your parents for help," said Tikki.

"How can I explain this?" asked Marinette.

"Self-bondage gone wrong?" said Tikki.

"No!" said Marinette.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to tell them the truth," said Tikki.

"All right, here goes..." said Marinette. "Maman, Papa, HELP!"


	2. Rescued

"HELP!" cried Marinette.

Sabine and Tom came rushing into the lower part of her bedroom.

"Where are you honey?" called Sabine.

"Up here in bed," said Marinette.

The parents climbed the ladder and saw her bound and chained.

"Oh honey, what have you gotten into?" asked Sabine.

"There's someone on top of her!" said Tom. "He must be an older man to have gotten her into all this garbage. I'm going to pull him out of there and kill him!"

"Dad, the other suit is empty. There's nobody in there now," said Marinette.

"Now? Who was in there before?" asked Tom.

"I can explain," said Marinette. "It's not what it looks like. Just help me get out of this."

"Who tied you up and left you like this?" asked Sabine.

"It was an akuma victim," said Marinette. "A classmate, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, was akumatized – he was the Evillustrator. He could make anything he drew turn real. He came through my window by magic and asked me on a date for his birthday. He was really nice at first, and then it went wrong. He got mad and tied me up."

"Did he rape you?" asked Tom.

"No there was no rape," said Marinette.

"Did he have sex with you?" asked Sabine.

"There was no sex. I was helping Chat Noir. I got Evillustrator's magic pencil away from him, but he got it back. He was so mad at Chat Noir and me that he tied us up together. He wanted to kill us, but he went after Chloé first."

"And then Chat Noir got away but left you tied up? That's terrible. He should never have involved you in the first place," said Sabine.

"People who get hypnotized by akumas sometimes don't have clear memories," said Tom. "I think we should get her to the police and have them do a rape kit."

"Good idea," said Sabine.

"No, please don't bring in the police. I just need to get out of this suit."

"We're doing this to protect you, darling," said Sabine.

"All right, I'm going to have to tell you. I'm Ladybug. Chat Noir and I were trying to catch an akuma victim. I led Evillustrator on, and set up a fake date to trap him."

"You're Ladybug? I don't believe it," said Tom. "Ladybug is a real lady. She doesn't do fake dates."

"I'll prove it. Come on out, Tikki. I have to show them."

"No," said a small voice from under the pillow. "Nobody should see me but you."

"She's hiding under the pillow. Mom or Dad, if you could get a chocolate chip cookie and push it under the pillow then I can show you."

"Poor Marinette, you've come unhinged from the stress," said Sabine. "Throwing your voice doesn't fool us. We need to call the fire department to get you out of those chains. They have jaws of life or something to cut them."

"I can get out of them quickly if you give me a cookie"

"Look," said Tom. "If we humor you and get you a cookie will you let us do what we need to protect you?"

"Yes, I promise because I won't need protecting."

"The villain must be still out there," said Sabine. "Otherwise, the chains would be gone as part of the Miraculous cure."

"No he's already cured. The suit stayed on because of a transformation mess-up by me. If I had known this would happen I would have detransformed while the magical ladybugs were fixing things. Please just get me a cookie. I badly need to pee and you won't get the suit off faster any other way."

Thumb sighed at the nonsense his daughter was saying, but he went down to the bakery and got her a cookie.

When he started to put it in her mouth, Marinette said, "It's not for me, it's for my kwami. Put it under the pillow."

Tom did, and he was surprised to hear soft munching sounds.

After about a minute, Marinette said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Transformed back to the freedom of her spotted jumpsuit, Ladybug hopped up from the bed.

"You _are_ Ladybug," said Sabine.

"I told you," said Ladybug. "Now I'm going back to Chat Noir. I'll give him back his ring and detransform, and then he can Cataclysm the bondage suit off of my normal form."

She spun her yo-yo and was out of the skylight.

"I may hang out with him for a while, if he wants me... I mean, if he wants," Ladybug called from the roof.

"Do you understand any of that?" Tom asked.

"I think our little girl is growing up too fast," said Sabine.

The End


End file.
